Total Drama Fantasy
by JakeSeto
Summary: What happens when all the characters from Total Drama Island are sucked into a fantasy world? Please Review. I might not be able to post frequently, my friend is going through his second open heart surgery. Current Chap: The Wicked Spider's Cave
1. Intro

Everyone from the Total Drama Island cast finds themselves in a fantasy world somehow magically transported into a board game of sorts, now, they have to fight their way out to either escape or die trying. Also, each of them gets their own abilties, learned as the story goes on. Find out what will happen in this sudden occurrence in, Total Drama Fantasy, the first Total Drama Island fantasy fanfic.:)

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI in any way. Hope you review the intro. The next chapter releases tommorow or the next day.:)**


	2. Chapter One Sweet Candy Land

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI in any way. Thanks, UnderxGravity and princeskvn.**

**Also, there WILL be monsters.:)**

.:Intro:

All of the TDI cast were playing a board game, even Chris and Chef. In the end, though, before someone could win a small white portal opened up inside of the board. Everyone was kind of surprised as they began to materialize, bit by bit into the portal. They all spread into different lands inside of the board game; and now they need to get out back to Total Drama Island before the series ends.

.: Candy Land :.

Duncan and Courtney appeared inside of the land entitled, 'Candy Land'. Duncan's green hair changed throughout the trip, making it a deep red. Courtney had no obvious changes to her right now. Suddenly a bunny hopped over to the two, made out of chocolate. Courtney was kind of freaked, as it spoke.

Chocolate Bunny: Welcome to Candy Land! The place made of deserts

Duncan blinked, looking at the bunny.

Duncan: ...Candy? I don't like much candy, especially you.

Courtney: Don't be so cold, Duncan!

Duncan: Whatever floats your boat, princess.

Chocolate Bunny: Welcome to Candy Land! The place made of deserts

Courtney looked freaked now. The bunny kept saying the same things. What was UP with this?

Courtney: This defies ALL the laws of psychics!

Duncan smirked, going over to the bunny only to pick it up and bring it over to Courtney. He broke off the ear and stuck it in his mouth.

Duncan: Mmm.. Better then I thought.

Courtney: Duncan! You're NOT supposed to eat that! It could be poisoned!

Duncan: Surreee, princess...

Courtney's right eye twitched, as she sighed. He handed her a piece of the chocolate, at first hesitating, but eventually she began to eat the chocolate as they began to walk throughout Candy Land. They had to find an exit. Suddenly, the chocolate melted inside of Duncan's hand, "What the heck? What caused that?" He said, sighing.

Courtney: ...Duncan.. Your hair..it's..on fire...!

Duncan ran around for a moment, before diving into some cotton candy. The fire stopped after that, but continued five minutes after it stopped.

Duncan: It doesn't really hurt that bad..

Duncan burped, some fire coming from his mouth.

Courtney: That's..that's just...Well, actually. This defies logic.. But not more then this Candy Land. Let's get out of here..

Duncan: Sure, Princess, whatever you say.

Courtney sighed, looking towards Duncan.

Courtney: You GOOF! Stop calling me 'Princess'.

Duncan: Not gonna' happen, Princess.

Courtney shrugged it off as she began to walk away, Duncan following her.


	3. Chapter Two Sweet Candy Land Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI in any way.**

**A/N: I hope you guys are still reading this story! Also, WOW, 170 hits! I'm doing good for my second story here on Fanfiction. Need ideas**

.: Candy Land Part Two :.

Courtney and Duncan were still walking around Candy Land, searching for a way out.

Courtney: At this rate, we'll never get out.

Duncan: Don't be like that. Atleast me and you will have _lots _of quality time.

Courtney made a disgusted looking face, looking towards Duncan, "Just leave me alone, flaming-headed freak of nature." She said, sighing.

Duncan: Don't try to make me not like you, it won't work. -Duncan smiled, chuckling.-

Courtney whacked him in the forehead.

Courtney: Stop that your MISERABLE, LONELY OGRE.

Duncan just rolled his eyes.

Duncan: Wanna make out?

Courtney shook her head, just ignoring the babbling idiots.

Courtney stopped, as her hands felt cold. Her fingertips slowly turned to ice, in reaction she screamed, "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

Duncan: What's wrong? Did you get the cold shoulder from a walking gingerbread-ma-...Woah..

Suddenly, a gingerbread man walked up to them, just grabbing Courtney's hand to lead them somewhere, "C'mon! I need to show you something." Courtney retraced her hand.

Courtney: ...Why should we follow you?

Gingerbread Man: Weellll.. You'll get lots of treats an-...Now

Suddenly, some gingerbread men popped out with some knives. Sure, it seemed funny at first but, if you were there, you would be frightened.

Courtney : Duncan...Gingerbread Men with..knives?!

Duncan pulled out a pocket knive, even though he remembered something. Suddenly, he ran towards one of the gingerbread men and rammed it with his head, causing it to burn into a crisp and fall to the ground. Courtney walked over to one of them, trying to grab the knife from it, only to make the knife and the gingerbread man freeze and break.

Courtney: ...Woah..What was THAT?

Duncan smirked as the gingerbread men ran.

Duncan: Well, we are here in this WORLD MADE OF CANDY. Why doesn't it seem odd that you have some powers; like I do?

Courtney kind of hugged Duncan.

Courtney: We didn't die!

Duncan enjoyed the 1.5 seconds of the hug, chuckling.

Duncan: So..let's continue. Maybe...I have an idea.

Duncan suddenly took chase to one of the gingerbread men, catching one only to pick it up.

Gingerbread Man: NOOOOO!

Duncan: If you tell me how to get out of here, I'll let you go and nobody gets hurt.

Gingerbread Man: Okay! Okay! Down the Peanut Butter river..-points to the river filled with Peanut Butter.- and you'll arrive at the tunnel, but don't go down there. Just jump off at the Chess game!

Duncan ate the Gingerbread Man's head off afterwards.

Duncan: ...Thank you for the information!

Duncan dropped the body. Courtney **WOULD **have said something, but decided not to. It was for the better anyway.

Courtney and Duncan began to walk, to the edge of the Peanut Butter river. First, though, they would pick up a large piece of peppermint gum and put it in the river. Suddenly, they jumped on it. Even though peanut butter was thick; it acted faster then a river of water. Oddly.

And suddenly, there it was.. A cave, a chess board above it. They jumped off of the gum, crawling onto the chess board.


	4. Chapter Three The Chess Board

**Disclamer: I do not own Total Drama Island in any way.**

**A/N: There is ACTION in the next chapter. LOTS of it.:) © Total Drama Island – Fresh TV**

Both Courtney and Duncan leapt up onto the board. They could see Leshawna fighting off some mini Chess pieces with Chef's butcher knife. Both Chef and Harold were laying on the ground, turned into stone by the King Chess Piece. Courtney ran over, Duncan just stood in the same area.

Courtney: Leshawna! Finall-..Woah.

Courtney looked at Chef and Harold. Leshawna was teary over Harold, honestly.

Leshawna: Hey, Courtney! Busy! Fighting Chess pieces! I need some help!

Courtney nodded as Duncan walked over, his hand lighting up with fire. It shot some fireballs uncontrolably.

Leshawna was hit, falling on the ground with a burn on her leg.

Leshawna: What did you do that for, punk?!

Duncan: It was an accident!

Leshawna roled her eyes, getting up. She was limping now.

Duncan and Courtney had to help her as they lured the Queen Chess Piece into the river. First, Duncan threw a fireball at it.. As soon as it began to run towards him, he ran towards the pieces of Harold and Chef, picking up Harold as the board began to fall into the river. But, he dropped Harold into the river, only to escape with Coutney and Leshawna.

Leshawna: Harold!

Leshawna seemed upset over Harold, he was gone... But what could she do about it.

Courtney: We can cry later. We have to go find the others!

Leshawna nodded, Duncan just agreed as they began to walk. Up ahead was a field of dead grass, Izzy dancing in the middle of it. Rattle snakes danced around her. Here, she had hair like Medusa's; her hair filled with snakes.

Izzy was with Owen; too. Owen just seemed to be dancing with the snakes; and was SKINNY here. It was...odd. He seemed to be able to slightly expand his stomach. They began to walk over, only to arrive near the snakes. Izzy smirked.

Izzy: Hey guysss! Look into my eyes what do ya' see?

Izzy continued dancing, Owen ignoring the others.

Courtney: We have to go find the others, want to help us?

Izzy: Sure!

Owen: Whatever is fine with her is fine with me

Duncan sighed as he began to walk, Izzy and Owen following behind them. They heard some voices closeby, with a large hole.

??: Help me!

They could hear some weird noises down there along with the voices.

Owen: I-I'm not going down there...I'll..wait here.

Izzy: ...I'll go

Izzy's snakes all jumped down with her.

Izzy: YAY!

Duncan jumped down, before Courtney did. Leshawna also jumped, the voice sounded _just _like Harold.


	5. Chapter Four The Wicked Spider's Cave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or any other references in this story.**

**A/N: Hey Guys, Sorry for the 'not making' a new chapter yesterday'. This chapter is going to be fun, so have at it. Review please!**

They were all still falling down this '_Pit'. _Izzy(and her snakes), Courtney, Duncan, and Leshawna. They landed on a dirty path with two tunnels going around. Courtney glanced at the right one and the left one and just smirked.

Courtney: Me and Leshawna will go right. Duncan; you and Izzy will go left.

Duncan: I want to go with _**you**_**;** not with the freak.

Izzy laughed at the freak comment.

Izzy: Thanks!

Courtney & Leshawna: TOO BAD!

.: Courtney and Leshawna's Tunnel :.

Courtney and Leshawna began to walk into the right tunnel. Courtney's hands were now completely made of ice and Leshawna still had that butcher knife in her right hand.

Courtney: I just heard something.

Courtney stopped in her tracks as Leshawna began to speak.

Leshawna: Yeah..It sounded like a moan..

Courtney turned around, along with Leshawna. A figure stood behind them.

Leshawna: I-It's...It's...a...ZOMBIE!

Leshawna swung her butcher knife; managing to chop the zombie up into two pieces. No blood though.

Courtney looked at the body, sighing.

Courtney: I hope there aren't more of those...

Leshawna just nodded as they now began to run.

Leshawna: This _really_ isn't the time to be talking, girl.

.: Izzy and Duncan's Tunnel :.

Izzy and Duncan were walking through the tunnel now. Duncan wanted something to punch; he hated the sound of rejection.

Izzy: So; what are we doing in here again?

Duncan: Trying to search for _someone_.

Izzy: Oh; yeah.

Izzy's snakes were still around her, Duncan just stepped through them. They both stopped; looking towards a creature that blocked their path. Was that a Giant Spider? It didn't matter; it took chase. They began to run.

Duncan: **WE'RE GOING TO DIE!**

Izzy: No we aren't, don't be silly.

They arrived at the main exit; going into the other tunnel. Soon; they would meet up with Leshawna and Courtney and continue their run. Courtney and Leshawna also ran; until they arrive at a new room. A giant web hung from the wall; behind it was the Peanut Butter River or an opening to it. The spider jumped into the room, guarding all exits with hardened webs. Harold was on the larger web; behind the spider.

Harold: Help me, gosh!

Leshawna: Harold?!

Leshawna was stunned for a moment; Harold was over there... _Alive._

Courtney: ...Harold... We have to help him!

Duncan sighed.

Duncan: I'm not helping that..that 'tard.

Leshawna stomped over to Duncan, punching him in the back of the head. Courtney chuckled lightly.

Leshawna: You _HAVE_ to help him, GOT IT?!

Duncan: Fine, fine..Whattteeeveerr you say..So, princess..

Duncan turned his attention to Courtney again.

Duncan: After this; let's go on a real date..

Courtney: Only if we get out of this.

Izzy: Ohhh. I love spiders, yay...

Leshawna was still pretty freaked out though; having a very bad fear of spiders.

Courtney smirked, throwing an iceball at the spider. Only to have it being countered by a web and the spiders mouth. The spider just chewed up the iceball.

Courtney yelped.

Courtney: Crap!

If only she had more then just ice to control; she could kill this thing. Duncan shot a fireball at the beast, a web concealing the flames. Snakes rushed towards it next, beginning to tear the spider limb from limb. Of course; suddenly.. There was a gust of wind. The spider was blown into the river of Peanut Butter; Harold laying on the ground where it had fallen.

Courtney: Leshawna...Did you cause that wind.

Leshawna nodded & rushed over to Harold, "Harold! You're okay.."

Harold opened his eyes, getting up, "Leshawna!" He hugged her, Duncan sighing.

Duncan: Stop with your little love fest..

Izzy walked over to the peanut butter river, Owen was in it.

Suddenly, Izzy jumped onto Owen.. Everyone just following Izzy.

Owen: Hey guys

Owen didn't seem to be disturbed by the fact that they were on him.

Owen: I found some food..and.. I fell in.. but now I'm not hungry, heheh.

Owen began to move now; acting as a raft. Some spiders kept coming from the ceiling; mini versions of the ones they just fought. The snakes were killing the spiders left and right; after arising from the walls.

After exiting the cave; the peanut butter river just stopped. It dissapeared on a piece of land. It was snowing here; a winter wonderland as you could probably see.


	6. Chapter Six Winter Wonderland PT1

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for the big haul in updates. Finally, here's the fifth chapter.**

**Before finding the winter wonderland**

They were still on Owen as the 'raft' moved through the peanut butter river.

Leshawna and Harold were pretty much smiling at each other and talking.

Harold: So..what did you want to know?

Leshawna: I want to know _how_ you turned into stone.

Harold smirked.

Harold: Well, if you die here you don't actually _die_. You turn into stone, for example, Chef.

Leshawna: Wait, Chef... Wasn't he with _you_?

Harold blinked.

Harold: Yeah. He was with _us_...

Leshawna: ...Oh...darn it.

Harold slapped his forehead, two people falling from a hole in the ceiling onto the 'raft'.

Gwen & Trent: Oof!

Trent: Ouch..

Gwen landed on top of Trent, not hurt. Trent _was_ injured though.

Gwen: Are you okay, Trent?

Trent didn't say a word, trying to nod.

Courtney: Gwen and Trent, how did you **guys** get here...

Gwen: Well.. We were pushed by these little...well...snowmen..

**Now**

They all got off of Owen, Owen standing in the snow.

Gwen blinked.

Gwen: This is the place.

Duncan: ...I hate snow, really..

Izzy looked at Duncan and Courtney.

Courtney: I hate snow too...

Izzy: Stop acting like that, snow is wonderful

Izzy began to dance in the snow.

Gwen helped Trent up now.

Gwen: ...It doesn't matter. Look over there!

Gwen pointed to something in the snow, a statue of Chef. Gwen walked over to it, picking it up. Duncan threw a fireball at the statue, causing it to open. Chef jumped out.

Chef: Where, why.. It's snowing.

Gwen blinked.

Leshawna: Yeah. It _is_. We're in a snowy place. Let's just find the others and _**GET OUT**_ okay?

Everyone nodded as they walked again.

Chef laughed randomly, everyone just staring as they walked. _Weird man._

Harold pointed in front of them.

Harold: Snow is coming out of the ground.

Izzy nodded, calling some of her snakes. Snowmen appeared from the snow.

Snowman: ...

The Snowmen rushed towards the group, beginning to try and punch them. Trent was hit in the face, knocking him into the ground.

Gwen sent a punch to the Snowman that hurt Trent, while Chef, whom got his knife from Leshawna slashed at the snowmen.

It was no use, though. They were unkillable..unless..

Courtney: Duncan, throw some fire or something, you _**OGRE**_!

Duncan sighed.

Duncan: Princess, ask nicely.

Courtney: **NOW!**

Duncan sighed again, throwing fireballs at the snowmen. They melted, dieing obviously.

Everyone either grinned, smirked, or did nothing at all.

Duncan: That was _easy_. I want to kill more.

A bigger snowman came out of the snow, using up all of the snow in the area.

Courtney: ... Be careful what you wish for.

Harold: THANKS, Duncan.

Gwen: ...

Trent: ...


End file.
